


Ambush Failed

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ellendra is Not Impressed with the Crows, Zevran excepted.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: OC-tober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 9





	Ambush Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'ambush'.

"First you, then Taliesen, now this," Ellendra remarked as she and Zevran finished building a pyre for the bodies of their would-be ambushers. "Do the Crows know _any_ other ways of taking out their targets? Or are ambushes the only thing you know?"

Chuckling as he began to go through the bodies for any insignia, Zevran told her, "Grey Wardens are known to be strong warriors. An ambush like this one _should_ have been more than enough to take you-- or me-- out."

"If it didn't work the first time, it won't work the second time," she retorted, stacking the bodies on the pyre when Zevran finished with them.

He shrugged, checking the last body. "It's not our fault they didn't do their research properly.

"To be fair, they _did_ do their research," Ellendra reminded him, easily lifting another body onto the pyre. "They just didn't think that you would double-cross them. Or should that be triple-cross? Since they bribed you to double-cross _me_ in the first place."

Zevran laughed, helping to stack the bodies on the pyre. "Either way, they were idiots to think I would betray mi amor, but who am I to pass up an opportunity to mess with my former employers like this?"

"Not the man I love." She took a moment to kiss his cheek with a fond smile. "Let's hurry up and finish so we can return to camp and clean up."

He gave her a sly wink. "You just want to get me naked so you can have your wicked way with me again."

"Several times over," Ellendra corrected with a wink.

Zevran laughed again. "I stand corrected."

"Stop talking and start moving bodies." She swatted his ass, just hard enough to sting.

He winked. "Sí, mi amor."

**Author's Note:**

> It took three tries to get a version of the scene I liked.


End file.
